Pups & The Mountain Rescue
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Angel, Elias, Everest & Jake get stuck in a canyon while exploring the mountains. Can the PAW Patrol save them before they succumb to hypothermia or worse?


**PUPS & THE MOUNTAIN RESCUE **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OCS**

It was Saturday. Angel & Elias were at Jake's for the weekend again. Today they went out to explore the mountains. All of them were really excited.

"I can't wait to see what's out here. I'm sure that things will be amazing" said Angel.

"I've never been mountain exploring before. This is going to be an interesting experience" said Elias.

"You guys are going to love it. Exploring the mountains is so much fun" said Everest.

"I think this will be the best exploration we've ever been on. You guys will be in for a good time with the things you'll see" said Jake.

After making sure that they had everything they needed they set out. After half an hour of trekking through the mountains they came to a peak with an amazing view. It felt like they were on top of Mt Everest or some other mountain range.

"This view is brilliant. I can see for miles" said Angel.

"I never knew how much scenery & wildlife there was out here. I feel like I'm in a winter wonderland" said Elias.

"Me & Jake come here every now & then. It's a really nice place to have a look around in" said Everest.

"This is my favourite part of this area. Coming here always makes me feel so liberated" said Jake.

Eventually they all moved on. Soon they came to a canyon. The only way across was a plank bridge. As everyone was crossing the bridge a loud crack was suddenly heard. All of them froze in horror.

"Was that the bridge?" asked Angel.

"I think it was. We better get off this thing before we fall" said Elias.

"Let's go. We may not have much time" said Everest.

"This canyon is really deep. If we don't get off this bridge we'll be stuck" said Jake.

Everyone hurried to get off the bridge. Just as they were about to get off the bridge collapsed & they all fell into the canyon. It was a long drop to the bottom. Once they landed they knew that they were stuck.

"This isn't good. How are we supposed to get out of here?" asked Angel.

"I don't know. There's no way we can climb out on our own" said Elias.

"This canyon is too deep. We'll never get out in time" said Everest.

"We better call the PAW Patrol. It's the only thing we can do" said Jake.

Elias got his phone & called Ryder. Ryder was at the Lookout playing on his Pup Pad when the call came in.

"Hello Ryder here" said Ryder.

"Ryder we need help. We're stuck in a canyon in the mountains & we can't get out. It's really cold & I don't think we can survive for long with the supplies we have" said Elias.

"Don't worry we'll be there soon. No job is too big & no pup is too small" said Ryder as he summoned the pups.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout" said Ryder.

"Ryder needs us" said the pups as they ran to the elevator. Marshall tripped on a sled & crashed into the other pups in the elevator.

"Sorry guys. Looks like we all went for a ride" said Marshall.

The pups laughed as they got into their gear & awaited instruction.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase.

"Thanks for coming pups. Angel, Elias, Everest & Jake are trapped in a canyon in the mountains & they can't get out. We need to find them & bring them to safety" said Ryder as he clicked Chase's icon.

"Chase I need you to use your winch to pull them all out" said Ryder.

"Chase is on the case" said Chase.

"Marshall I need you to stand by with your medical gear in case they're hurt" said Ryder as he clicked Marshall's icon.

"I'm fired up" said Marshall.

"Skye I need you to use your harness to help pull them out" said Ryder as he clicked Skye's icon.

"Let's take to the sky" said Skye.

Since we don't know where they are we'll need more help. I know just the pup for this" said Ryder as he clicked Tracker's icon.

"Tracker we need you. Angel, Elias, Everest & Jake are stuck in a canyon in the mountains. I need you to help us find them" said Ryder.

"I'm all ears" said Tracker.

"Alright PAW Patrol is on a roll" said Ryder as he slid down the fireman pole. Chase, Marshall, Skye & Tracker deployed in their vehicles. After arriving at the ski resort they tried to figure out which direction to go.

"We need to figure out which direction they went. Tracker can you find any traces of them?" asked Ryder.

"Sure thing. They must've left some tracks" said Tracker as he looked around. Eventually he found footprints in the snow that belonged to Angel, Elias, Everest & Jake.

"They went this way" said Tracker.

"OK guys let's get going" said Ryder.

Ryder & the pups headed in the direction the tracks lead. Meanwhile in the canyon hypothermia was starting to set in. Everyone huddled together for warmth.

"I hope they find us soon. I don't think we can go much longer with what we've got" said Angel.

"Hopefully they're not too far away. It shouldn't take them long to reach us" said Elias.

"This rescue reminds me of when I 1ST met Jake. The only thing that's different is that we didn't fall into the canyon's depths last time" said Everest.

"That was scary. The good thing about this rescue is that we aren't likely to get seriously injured in the position we're in now" said Jake.

Eventually Ryder & the pups came to the canyon they were trapped in. Once they found where the others were stuck they leapt into action.

"Chase use your winch to pull Angel & Elias out. Skye can use her harness to pull Everest & Jake out" said Ryder.

"On it Ryder" said Chase.

Chase & Skye got to work using their winch & harness to retrieve Angel, Elias, Everest & Jake. Everest & Jake were pulled to safety without incident. While Skye was pulling Angel & Elias up to safety Angel began to slip out of Elias' arms. Just before she fell through Elias released himself from the harness in order to catch her. Everyone else watched in horror as they fell.

"ANGEL, ELIAS" Yelled Ryder.

Angel & Elias landed in the canyon. Luckily they didn't seem to be seriously hurt.

"Why did you release yourself from the harness?" asked Angel.

"I wasn't going to let you fall to possible death. I'd never let you die like that" said Elias.

"Oh Elias that's so sweet. Thank you" said Angel.

"Anything for you Angel" said Elias.

Eventually Skye managed to pull them out of the canyon without incident. Marshall checked on everyone. Other than a few cuts & gashes they were alright.

"That was the scariest thing I've ever experienced. I hope that never happens again" said Angel.

"It won't. I'll make sure that none of us ever have to go through that again" said Elias.

"Thank god you guys are alright. Watching you fall back into the canyon made me terrified. That was a close call" said Everest.

"I actually thought for a moment that you guys were dead. Seeing you guys come out of that with only minor injuries is incredible. Thanks for saving us" said Jake.

"Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help. Let's get out of here" said Ryder.

Everyone headed back to the ski resort. They all warmed up with some hot cocoa & pizza. The other pups joined them too. For the rest of the day they hit the slopes. After the PAW Patrol went home at the end of the day Angel, Elias, Everest & Jake turned in for the night.

"Today was crazy. I don't think I've ever experienced anything like this before" said Angel.

"Me either. Thank god we all survived" said Elias.

"I agree. I think this rescue was the scariest 1 I've ever experienced. Let's never go out that way again" said Everest.

"We won't. From now on whenever we go out exploring the mountains I'll make sure that we don't go anywhere near any canyons or other dangerous spaces. Putting you guys in danger isn't who I am" said Jake.

Everyone settled down & watched TV. Later that night as Elias got in bed he thought about how close they had all come to death.

" _Today was a crazy day. It's a miracle that none of us are seriously hurt. Even though I risked my life to save Angel I don't regret my choice. Angel is too precious to lose. I hope she knows that. I would do anything to save her & I know she would do the same"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
